


How to Break the Internet

by LetterJumble



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, PINOF, Relationship(s), YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetterJumble/pseuds/LetterJumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A yearly tradition with something extra special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Break the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't own or know Dan or Phil or anything about their relationship.
> 
> I wanted to write this because it is the holiday's and I wanted super fluffy fun around the holidays. I know it is totally unrealistic seeing as these are two surprisingly private guys for people who put their lives on the internet but hey, on the .01% this happens, I'd hope it would go something like this:

**How to Cause 500,000 sobs, 10,000 screams, 3,000 falls of chairs, 2500 falls of beds, 27 missed buses, 15 failed tests and 1 broken arm while breaking the internet.**

 

AmazingPhil: New video uploading! It might be one you’ve been looking forward too.

Danisnotonfire: Oh look, a video I appear in. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6VevN2mn5s>

**Phil is not on fire 9**

Dan and Phil are sitting in Phil’s room. They look at the camera and smile. 

“Hey, you guys look hot in suits. Wear more suits!” Phil read, while sitting cross-legged on the bed. 

“Okay” Dan shrugged. 

The camera jumped to them in a shot, wearing tuxes, actual tuxes. 

“Better?” Phil raised his eyebrow. 

“No.” Dan flung a sharpie into the air and caught it. “Give me your face.”

He drew cat whiskers on Phil’s face, and then Phil drew some on his. They looked at the camera and grinned. 

“Perfect!” Phil said. “What’s your favorite flower, and would either of you get tattoos. I need to know. For science.”

“That’s cheating.” Dan said. “You only get one question.”

“Well,” Phil grinned. “Outside of a good houseplant, I quite like, hmmm” 

Phil trailed off and Dan rolled his eyes. “Now you’ve gotten him started guys. You know how he gets about plants. It will never end.”

“The calla I suppose.” Phil concluded. 

The camera switched to a shot of a bouquet. It went from flower arrangement to flower arrangement, some in people’s hands and some in vases on tables. They were white and purple with greenery sprinkled throughout. They were quite beautiful. 

They were back in Phil’s room, still in their suits, with mischievous grins on their faces. “Would your best man really be a Chris/PJ hybrid?” Dan read out. 

Phil shook his head. “It would be our brothers.” 

The shot changed to Martyn and a guy who looked like Dan, standing in tuxes, with dark purple pocket squares. They smiled and waved towards the camera. 

“Are you sure you aren’t gay?” Dan read. He looked at the camera and rolled his eyes. They were no longer wearing tuxes, but the camera was zoomed at angle where their shirts weren’t clear. “Come on guys, I’m pretty sure I’ve answered that thoroughly.”

Phil smirked. “Not gay doesn’t exactly mean straight though.” They both stretched out so their shirts were clearly visible to the camera. Dan was wearing a tank that said bi pride with the bi flag colors in the background and Phil’s simply said love is love with a rainbow flag. 

“Do you read your own phanfiction? Hamsters lol! Act out one. Don’t die Phil” Phil read. He rolled his eyes. "I won't die if you stop killing me. However, here is a happy one." He looked directly at the camera and grinned. 

The shot changed to a group of guys in suits and girls in dresses. It panned down the line of what was clearly a wedding party. Some of the faces were blurred, but most weren’t. A few of the faces were familiar and some were complete strangers. 

They were sitting next to each other on their bed, back in tuxes. “I know you cry all the time. Why do you cry so much?” Dan smiled. “I can’t help it, crying is not a bad thing you know.”

The camera went to a shot of a wedding. The rows were filled with people, and Dan and Phil stood at the center, in the tuxes they were currently wearing, holding hands. The reverend was behind them saying something and you could see them both crying a little. Dan was particularly red. Phil reached his hand up to Dan's face and wiped the tears away. 

They were back in Phil’s room. “Make another music video. I love those.” 

The camera was on the dance floor. Dan and Phil were seated with huge smiles on their faces. PJ walked onto the stage and the first beats of Toxic began to play. The rest of the bridal party came dancing onto the stage. They had clearly choreographed the dance, and swung and danced around, with Dan and Phil laughing hysterically, watching the entertainment in front of them. 

“Dan, you be a piece of cake, you can be any flavor you want, Phil be a fork and a knife at the same time and cut a slice." Dan giggled. "I don't know how to be a cake, but I want to be all of the flavors. Don't make me pick one."

The camera switched to them standing in front of a wedding cake. It had two little grooms on top, and looked strangely like one would expect for a cake from the two of them. Phil had a piece in his hand and shoved it into Dan’s face. Frosting covered his mouth and nose. Dan flung a piece right back and they laughed at the camera and licked the cake of their own faces. 

“Do you think you are a good dancer? Can you show off your best dance moves?” Dan asked from Phil’s bedroom. They were holding hands at the bottom of the screen now, but if you didn’t notice, it could easily be missed. 

The camera was back on the dance floor. This time, Dan and Phil were dancing. A bunch of short clips were strung together. They spun each other, they jumped up and down, they wiggled in weird uncoordinated ways. For a split second they slow danced. 

They were back in Phil’s bedroom. “Oh look, five hundred questions asking if Phan is real.” Dan read sarcastically. He raised his left hand and rubbed his chin questioningly. A golden band with black inlay was clearly visible on his ring finger. “Gosh, I can’t seem to figure out what they’re asking…Phil?”

Phil’s own left hand went up and he rubbed his chin, and on his ring finger was a matching ring, “No clue, they didn’t even spell fan right. I mean, did they mean ceiling fans, oscillating fans...its just an absolute mystery.” He shrugged and looked at the camera. 

“Sorry. You guys ask some weird question. I just don’t know what that is.” Dan giggled and grinned. 

“That’s all we have time for.” Phil said. “If you liked this video give it a thumbs and subscribe to me down below, or to this loser, whom I seem to be stuck with.” The end screen began to roll. Phil gestured to Dan and grinned. “He’s not to bad though.”

“You love me.” Dan said.

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Phil smiled. They stared at each other for a second, and it looked like they were staring at the most amazing thing in the world. 

The video ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
